


Not Quiet Through

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final curse from Voldy makes it so harry's brain will melt if he see's any of his loved ones. More then one chapter, just so you know</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath

Harry laid on his back gazing at the trees. He did it. He defeated the Dark Lord and made it out alive. He was a little confused at the annoying buzzing in his head but he closed his eyes and hoped it would eventually go away if he ignored it. It was just his luck that it didn't. Instead it got steadily louder til he opened his eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was leaning over him, shouting his name. For a brief moment he thought about closing his eyes and blocking her out but she looked so concerned that he had to see what was wrong. He lifted his head up, then propped himself up on his elbows. 

"No Harry, don't get up just yet. I need to find out the extent of that last spell you were hit with" the witch pushed him back down and then started running her hands along the side of his head where the spell had hit. The rest of his senses started to return and he wrinkled his nose at the stench of burned hair. 

"Harry? Is he alive?" A voice boomed out suddenly making him cringe in pain as a headache made it's self known. 

"Hagrid please, I need you to be silent" Narcissa pleaded, her hands moving to cover his ears and block some of the pain. The pain brought him back to his senses as well, making him ask himself if he should trust the witch that was tending to him. He remembered the concern she had and decided she was fine. He focused on what she was sawing but the loud voice was talking. Which made his head start spinning again. 

"Ugh" He groaned and rolled over, trying to cover his head so the pain would stop.

"Harry, the curse that was cast will make it so your own magic will attack your brain and memories if you see or hear one of your loved ones" Narcissa rolled him back over and pressed her hand to his forehead. "It will take a while to find the cure but right now we need to worry about getting you out of here with out that happening" as she talked, strong arms wrapped around him and picked him up. When he was put back on his feet he tried to see who did it but the witch grabbed his chin and forced his eyes back to her. "Were you even listening" She snapped, her fingers clawing in slightly. "You can't look at him" 

"Got it, it was just a reaction" Harry tried to pry his face away from her but gave up quickly. He was just to tired to care. 

"May I? We can't have you accidentally seeing someone on our way back" she asked, holding up a scrap of cloth. At his nod she tied it around his head so his eyes were covered. "Now you wont die, but when we get there I believe they will try talking to you. Which seems to cause you pain and not kill you since Hagrid was so helpful with that little tid-bit" Narcissa spoke with authority and he was glad that she didn't see him roll his eyes at her. A hand grabbed his and then they were walking, or in Harry's case he was stumbling every few steps.

"Maybe I can...." the loud voice was quieter now but it still sent a shooting pain through his temple. He fought to hide his cringe as arms picked him back up. "It'll be faster" the next sentence made him black out for a second. When he came back, the world was swaying from side to side. He tried to hear what was going on til he remembered that hearing could be painful, so he just let his mind wander. By the time they reached the castle he was dozing, only to be woken up by a voice calling out. It wasn't his name, but a voice calling out a name he never thought he would hear.

"Mom!" Draco's voice was far off but then the sound of running feet could be heard. The next time the voice spoke it was almost by his head, "I thought he killed you" the blond sounded like he was crying but Harry brushed it off. He was a git so it didn't matter. "Is he dead?" this time it was shock in his voice, a hand poked his arm for a second before pulling back. 

"No but he is cursed. Don't get that look! It's not contagious" Narcissa said in what could only be described as a mom voice. "I have to go explain what happened to him and get him a room where this can be addressed. Hagrid, can you please go help the others look for survivors?"

"What about Harry?" Hagrid asked, making Harry groan in pain. After a few seconds he was tilted so e could stand on his own two feet. 

"Draco can watch him" Narcissa said, followed by the sound of her walking away.

"What? Mother?" Draco hissed, he quickly followed his mother but then after a hissed conversation he was back. "Looks like I'm your babysitter til your friends get here" Draco huffed to his left. 

Actually, the curse is if I see my friends it'll make my brain melt" Harry said, cocking his head to the side to listen to the faint sounds in the distance. "Hence the blindfold" 

"Yeah, my mother told me" Draco's sounded strained and Harry focused his hearing to the area were the blond was standing. He jumped when Hagrid spoke up, but the pain was a little less so he was happy.

"I'll just be off then, if ya' think you'll be alright" Harry almost fell as a huge hand clapped on his back. 

"Sure, I'll be fine with Draco" Harry rubbed at his temple and wished the headache would ease. "You should go help those who need it" 

"Be careful" was all the giant man said before the sound of receding, thunderous footsteps signaled his departure. Harry tried to think about what he should be doing but the only thing he wanted to do was find his friends. 

"I know what you are thinking but you cant go find them, It'll kill you" Draco spoke up, this time much closer and it made Harry jump. 

"How do you do that?" Harry huffed, cocking his head toward the faint sounds in the distance. He couldn't quiet make them out but there were voices. 

"I walk, and will you please stop moving your head like that. It's creeping me out" Draco sneered, but just sounded dead beat. 

"I'm not moving my head" Harry snapped back, straightening up and glaring at nothing. "Who is talking over there?" He pointed to the area where he heard the voices. There was a second before a hand grabbed his and then they were running. 

"We need to get out of here" Draco dragged him up a hill, his head clutching Harry's so tight he thought it might break. 

"Draco?! What's going on?" Harry yelped as the took a hard left and he skidded into a wall.

"Deatheaters are following us" the blond panted and finally Harry heard the footsteps following them. A spell was shot next to his ear and Draco stumbled. 

"Draco? And Harry?" A voice yelled from off to the side, then more voices filled the air and then there was ciaos. The only thing he could do was hold on to the blonds hand, which was still leading him away. When they stopped he realized he was surrounded by people, who all started to talk at the same time and he blacked out from the pain. The last thing he heard was Draco yelled at them to stop.  
==========  
Harry woke in a bed, somewhat grateful for the silence around him. After a few moments of just breathing in the silent night, he raised a hand to remove the blindfold that was still around his head. A hand stopped him.

"No Harry, you can't take it off just yet" It was a voice he didn't recognize but he couldn't find the energy to care. 

"How is everyone?" He groaned out as he sat up. The movement made his head spin but it slowly eased as he held still. 

"I should be with them" He cringed as a hand landed on his shoulder. 

"You made the world safe again, and you have a long road ahead of you to get rid of the curse on you. You've done enough" The man spoke with such warmth in his voice that Harry let his head fall onto his knees and rest. 

"What now?" He asked in a defeated voice, he just wanted to go home. Where ever that was now. 

"Right now the Head Mistress is finding a place for you to stay, though I do believe that they are just finishing up now" the sound of doors slamming open punctuated the mans words and footsteps entered the room. There was a whispered conversation and then a clear voice.

"I still don't like it" Draco whined to who ever he came in with. 

"To bad deatheater. It's either this or Azkaban" the man who was sitting by Harry's bed sneered in a deathly cold voice. Which was followed by a slap and a long pause.

"You know, I'm a little scared of you Hermione" Draco spoke again, then he was closer. "Harry, as part of my punishment and since we don't want to find out who you can be with with out your brain melting, you will be staying with me at the Malfoy Manor" 

"What?" Harry tried to get out of the bed but ended up tangled in the blankets and fell against someone. He grunted as his hand grabbed blindly to shoulders and held on. The shoulders belonged to a certain blond.

"Potter" Draco steadied him and then pulled the blanket away that was still tangled around his legs. Harry stumbled back and leaned against the bed. "And yes, I don't want to go to that horrid place and you don't want to die" 

"You said Hermione was here?" Harry wheezed, hoping that he wasn't blushing. He felt a hand on his arm and somehow knew it was her. He placed his hand over hers and tried to control his raging emotions. He really didn't want to go back to the Manor. "Can't we go to the Grinwald Place instead?" 

"What's the Grimwald Place?" Draco asked. Harry felt him sit down on what he presumed was a chair nest to the bed. He stiffened up as he remembered the odd dreams he had of the boy after the Yule Ball. Seeing him all dressed up had made him look a lot less like a git and more like something else. Something that Harry never wanted to think about and know he was going to be stuck living with the bloke.

The warm hand left his arm and footsteps walked away. It was several minutes before they returned but when they did it was Draco who spoke again. 

"They said that the Grimwald Place is just as good and we are leaving right now" a pair of hands pulled him up and pushed him towards the door, "And the blindfold stays on" 

"If the blindfold stays on then how are we getting there. You don't know the way" Harry pointed out, only resisting a little to the rough treatment. He really didn't care, he was still just so happy that he was alive. 

"Hermione is going to show me the way and get everything settled before coming back here" Draco sighed, the sound of a door opening followed and he was shoved out into a hall. A hand grabbed his and he was dragged though the sounds of people hustling about and near quiet whispers. He cringed and grabbed his head with the hand that wasn't being held. He didn't realize that he tightened his grip til Draco did the same. 

"Thanks" he murmured to the blond, happy that he at least he had hope now. They made it outside the castle and started down to the gates when Draco stopped.

"What about any remaining Deatheaters?" the blond spoke with a tremor in his voice. 

"No, they have all been rounded up or fled" Harry heard Hermione's voice and blacked out once more.  
=========  
"You fainted Potter? You actually fainted" Draco's woke him with a mocking voice but there wasn't as much venom in it as there was before. He stifled his groan and sat up, not opening his eyes just in case there was someone in the room that would kill him. "It's just me Potter" a hand landed on his arm and he opened his eyes. They were in the living room at the Grimwald Place. 

"What happened?" Harry stretched his back out and smiled at the blond. 

"I just told you" Draco rolled his eyes and stood. There was a few seconds of silence before he spoke again. "You live here?"

"On and off" Harry stood and gasped as his legs wobbled under him. He was about to fall when Draco caught him. 

"Easy there lion cub" Draco tried to prop him up but his legs wouldn't hold him at all. When he looked up their faces weren't even an inch apart. 

"Lion cub?" Harry whispered, not able to take his eyes off Draco's silver ones. Draco seemed to be having the same problem. 

"Well....Uh...You are a Gryffindor" Draco stuttered, his voice now soft and a little dazed. Then they were kissing, and falling. Then did things he never even though was possible.   
=======  
Harry was sore, and somehow back in a bed. His bed, with someone next to him. He turned his head to see blond hair. 

"What the Hell" he yelped out and sat straight up, making Draco jerk awake and sit up next to him. They both kept their eyes forward and didn't say anything for a long time. 

"So....Wanna go again?" Draco asked in a nervous voice. 

"Hell yes" Harry tried not to yell as he tackled the naked blond back into the bed, "We'll figure it out later"


	2. The morning after

That morning they made breakfast and didn't talk. By the time they finished, Harry was holding back laughter and Draco was blushing.

"So what are we going to do?" Harry leaned back in his chair but jumped when Kreature took his plate. "Thank you" 

"Did you just thank the house elf?" Draco asked, leaning away as Kreature took his plate, and placed a hand on his cheek. Then the house elf walked away, muttering about great bloodlines that Draco had and how grateful he was to serve him. "He's creepy, even for them"

"Yes I did, and he's just eccentric. That's all" Harry grinned as Draco tried to scrub the elf off his face. 

"He's very touchy, he grabbed my ass" Draco glared at him as he burst out in laughter, "It's not funny"

"I know, and I'm sorry but the look on your face when he did it" Harry wheezed, holding the stitch in his side. "I just happy to be alive right now and I'm still in the after glow so every thing is hilarious" 

"Well, I think.." Draco started but was stopped by someone entering the house. "Who knows how to get into this house?" Harry noted the fear in the man's voice. 

"Not many people, it was booby-trapped after Dumbledore's death" Harry was already making his way towards the hallway so he didn't see the blond flinch. He also didn't make it to the door before Hermione ran in. 

"Draco, I have a way to cure Harry and...." she looked up to see him standing there watching her. Nothing happened. It was several minutes before anyone spoke.

"How are you not dying right now?" Draco asked in a slightly angry voice. He had stood up from the table and walked over to poke Harry in the chest like he expected him to collapse at any moment. 

"For the curse to break, something had to happen that was unlikely at best" Hermione walked forward as well, then threw her arms around him in a crushing hug. "Oh I was so worried"

"But what sort of impossible thing....Oh" Draco's eye widened and he started to blush. "I'm going up stairs" was all the blond said before he fled. 

"What's gotten into him?" Hermione turned to watch the blond flee. She shrugged and turned back to him, "All my books said that you had to do something so against your nature that no one, not even yourself, could have foreseen it. My question is, what dd you do?" She pointed her finger at him and he grinned, he couldn't wait for her to figure it out. "What did you do to make Draco act like that?" 

"Think about it. Just for a minute, and while you do that. Would you like some tea?" Harry went back to his seat and thanked Kreature again as the elf set down a tea pot and two cups. 

"I still don't get it. What did you do?" She stared at him with confusion in her eyes and he sighed. 

"If is was something I would never even see my self doing?" He tried again. he was suddenly embarrassed about talking about it. But there was no way that she wouldn't find out eventually.

"Just tell me Harry. This could be very important" She waved her spoon at him in a threatening manner and then stirred in more cream.

"Long story short, I did him" Harry squeezed his eyes shut and when the room was silent for longer then he expected, he peeked open an eye. Hermione was sitting with a frozen look on her face. 

"You did him? Like in....sex?" She squeaked out, her hand holding the cup slowly loosened and the cup fell. It shattered on the ground and seemed to snap her out of her shock.

"Yes, like that" Harry sighed again, ducking his head and knew there was no way to hide his blush.

"When? You've not even been here for twenty-four hours" Hermione asked in a slightly scolding voice.

"Really?" Harry cocked his head to the side, "We did it more then once, so..." He started doing the math in his head, trying to calculate the time spent being intimate with Draco. 

"I don't want to know" Hermione stood and threw her hands in the air. "Since everything is fine now, I'll be leaving" She stood and gave him another hug before walking out the door. He didn't know how long he stood there before a voice called out from upstairs. 

"Is she gone?" Draco hollered, making Harry smile and head up the stairs.

"Yeah" He ducked onto his room to see a very wet and naked Draco, and they both froze.

"Really, you could have knocked" Draco pulled his towel around his waist and arched an eyebrow at him. "So what are we going to do?" 

"Don't know, don't care" Harry strolled over and pulled the blond into his arms. "And who said we had to do anything other then stay here right now?" 

"Mmmn, and what about our past?" Draco melted against him and he let his hands trail around the blond. 

"We are always had major feelings for each other but it was anger, not anything else and now everything is changing" Harry rested his head on the taller mans shoulder. 

"But..we are so different" Draco sighed, he seemed to be enjoying the attention. 

"Yes, we are. But the war is over and maybe was can start something for the better" Harry pulled back and lifted Draco's chin with his hand, "Are you willing to try with me?" He asked, he didn't expect to be attacked with a kiss. It as different from all the times before, it was passionate but also gentle and made him weak in the knees. 

"You are an ass" Draco hissed, "Always making people love you just by talking" Draco tried to glare at him but there was a light in his eyes that he had never seen before. 

"Love?" Harry teased, though he knew that he would never let go.

"Scared Potter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a little out there and rushed, I was bored when I was writing it. So please comment XP


End file.
